


Watching Over Double O's

by Zephyrfox



Series: Guardian Angel Q [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: CCTV, Canon-Typical Violence, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James and Alec have gone on a mission. Q likes to watch.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Guardian Angel Q [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Watching Over Double O's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for brainstorming and wording advice!

Q sat at his desk, the overhead lights dimmed, working through his email queue. He absently reached behind him to scratch an itch on his back and clicked on the next email. Most of them were trivial. He took a deep, calming breath, drawing on his formerly infinite patience. Nope. Didn’t work. Q clicked the next email and huffed, thoroughly annoyed now. He twisted his arm a bit more, trying to reach the itch. It was in the exact center of his back, so hard to get at… There was just  _ no reason  _ for him to be copied on a majority of these messages. 

Flashing in the upper corner of his monitor caught his eye, and he stifled the urge to swear at the interruption — with the rueful acknowledgement that his lovers were a bad influence on him. “What are those two up to  _ this  _ time?” His lovers should be safely on a mission, not drawing attention. 

James might be the new M, and Alec his Chief of Staff, but they hadn’t let their numbers go to anyone else, despite increasing government pressure to do so. They simply took “vacations” as 006 and 007 and got Olivia Mansfield,  the chairwoman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, to stand in as M while they were gone. She always rolled her eyes when they asked, but agreed anyway. Alec swore that she actually liked them. Q was inclined to agree. It was the only explanation. At least they chose missions that were well within their particular skill set.

He moused over to the alert and clicked on it. At least whatever it was should distract him from the mess that was his inbox.

A window opened up, revealing CCTV footage of a cafe. Q searched the image and frowned. A cafe? Why on Earth…? Then the camera angle changed, showing the inside of the cafe. Q sat back, allowing himself to relax. James and Alec were there, at the far end of the room, quietly sharing a meal. 

His lips twitched into a fond smile. Those two knew better than to show up on camera anywhere. This was their way of letting him know they were all right. He watched them for a few moments, warmth and affection easing the stress of dealing with day to day mortal minutiae. He’d release a worm in a bit, after he’d had his fill of watching, to erase all traces of James and Alec from whichever server the cafe footage resided in. 

His sense of peace vanished when James and Alec turned at the same instant, both looking towards the front of the cafe. Around them, other patrons of the cafe were doing the same. What had caught their attention? Q leaned forward, as if he could see through the monitor to what was happening off screen.

James and Alec were out of their seats before Q could press the keys to shift the camera angle. Even watching closely, he almost missed the smooth motion as they drew their weapons. With their shoulders set just so, they reminded him of a pair of lions as they stalked forward. He still had no idea what had gotten their attention. He could tell that Alec’s focus was fixed on the front of the cafe, while James took a moment to turn turn aside, and appeared to say something to the people nearby. Reassurance, perhaps? It would be very like him. Then James and Alec split up, to the sides of the room, each moving stealthily out of the camera’s range.

Q typed in the commands to shift the camera, allowing himself a slight smirk when the view obediently changed. He sobered quickly when he saw just what was going on at the front of the cafe. He keyed in an automatic notification to the local authorities, just in case the police hadn’t already been informed.

A young man in a balaclava stood holding a pistol on the woman at the register. The cafe was being robbed. A blur of motion at the far edge of the screen turned out to be James stepping into view, and Q held his breath. He stiffened in shock as his lover deliberately got the young thief’s attention — and the thief brought his pistol around to aim at James.

Q stared, unable to believe that the thief had gotten the drop on James. How had that happened? His lover was  _ never  _ that clumsy. He watched, riveted, while James and the thief obviously traded words. Q cursed the fact that security cameras had no sound. It was times like these that he missed some of his former abilities. He knew James had to be up to something, but what? 

His breath caught in his throat as Alec appeared out of nowhere and tackled the thief from behind. He only relaxed when Alec stood, dragging the thief with him. Q couldn’t help but chuckle when Alec tossed a jaunty salute in the direction of the security camera. James took hold of the thief’s shoulder, and from the thief’s wince, it was a  _ very  _ firm grip. James flashed a smirk at the camera before turning to say something to the cashier.

Confident his lovers had the situation well in hand, Q decided to save the last few minutes of the video feed. He stopped abruptly, just before his hand touched the controls, when he realized his back didn’t itch any more. Son of a — he bit down hard, before he could say what he was thinking out loud. He cast a glance upward. “Thank you for the warning.” Not that he’d been able to do anything to help James and Alec, but at least he’d been able to watch, and be with them in spirit. 

He reached once more for the controls and saved the last few minutes of the video feed. He programmed the worm to erase the footage that James and Alec appeared in. He left the part where the thief threatened the cashier. An idea struck him and he smiled slyly. A few alterations ensured the worm would enhance all the footage the thief appeared in. Q didn’t mind making things easier for the the prosecution. 

Speaking of the police… he set an alert for the identities that James and Alec would most likely give if they were questioned. He wanted to be sure that he would be ready to handle any official inquiries into their backstories.

He hummed to himself as he went back to his email queue. He’d enjoy watching this again later. The way James and Alec moved, like a pair of hunting cats, always perfectly aware of each other… Warmth filled him again, and this time he felt the amusement coming from above. He shot another glance upwards. “I’m mortal now, remember? That means all the, erm,  _ benefits,  _ to being mortal, too.”

The amusement intensified for a moment before fading, leaving him feeling just the warmth. Q grinned. He might not be a guardian angel any more, but being a guardian Quartermaster for his Double O’s more than made up for it.


End file.
